


Back of the hall

by IcoIco1601



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, I love the idea of twink Jack so that's what I'm going with, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little bit of swearing, fuck where do i begin, takes place in rapture but if it wasn't all messed up, um anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcoIco1601/pseuds/IcoIco1601
Summary: Fontaine takes some time off and Jack decides to take him out.
Relationships: Atlas/Jack (BioShock), Frank Fontaine/Jack
Kudos: 6





	Back of the hall

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lawd this is kinda my first time writing so um... TT~TT

Fontaine stood outside Fleet Hall, smoking a cigarette as he waited for Jack to return after he sent him off to buy something for him. That something was a drink, weak but still strong enough to distract him from the performance Jack took him out to see. There was no way in hell he was gonna make it through one of Cohens shows without getting some sort of headache. Or at least not the headache he wants.

It was Jack's idea to come here, so it better be worth it. He had been getting really stressed with work recently so the kid took the opportunity to to spend some quality time with him, which, to be honest, sounded pretty good right now. But of all the places in Rapture, it just had to be Fort Frolic, where all the talentless freaks festered. And then of course, Cohen. Jack knows he hates the bastard but that must mean nothing to him. They couldn’t have gone to a… bar or something? Nothing too special, maybe even one of those shabby ones in Paupers Drop which actually weren’t that bad. Maybe afterwards he could take Jack ‘round the back of the diner and get him on his knees there. That sounded like a good enough evening for him.

Whatever. Maybe the show won’t last long. 

He looked down at his wristwatch. The kid sure likes taking his sweet time doesn’t he? Just as he snuffed out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray, he heard the all-too-familiar voice of the devil himself, who appeared quickly at his side.

“I’m back, Daddy! Sorry that took a while, there was a long queue.” Ah, here he is, about damn time. Nevertheless, it was so good how obedient the kid was. Tell him to do something and he goes off, just like that. He even called Fontaine Daddy today, in public, without even having to be told. Good boy.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, kid. Didja get what I asked for?”

“Mhm,” Jack reached into the bag he was holding and pulled out a small glass of whiskey. He took it from his hands and tucked it away in his coat pocket. “Thanks, kid.” He looked Jack up and down. “Are ya ready to go in now?”

“Yeah, are you?” He looked so cute when he was excited. But he also found that he was pretending not to notice Fontaine’s obvious hatred for this place.

He shrugged. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” He could at least try to sound enthusiastic...yeah, not gonna happen. I mean, he was about to go sit in a dark room for 1 or so hours watching some idiots prance around on stage in silly costumes. How could any normal functioning human find that entertaining? Dunno, maybe he’ll have a laugh.

The two made their way to the ticket vendor where Jack promptly (and almost literally) threw their tickets in the little gap to the person inside. Why was he so excited? Fleet hall isn’t all that great is it? Maybe he’s just really happy to be here with him. Yeah, that’s probably it.

Smiling, Jack grabbed Fontaine’s arm and almost nearly dragged him along behind him into the hall. He has half a mind to tell the kid off. Sure, he may not have left the penthouse in a while and hasn’t seen Fontaine much, but this buzz of his is a bit much, isn’t it? Jack seems to forget who he belongs to sometimes and needs to be reminded every once in a while. And if he had to smack his ass right here right now, then he wouldn’t hesitate. 

There was a steep ramp that they had to walk up to get to the upper section of the hall. There were many doors that lead to balconies where the seats were. Once they found their assigned spots, they settled down and relaxed. They still had some time to spare and Fontaine doesn’t expect he’ll be spending it in silence. He waited a couple seconds before Jack was already hugging his right side. Fontaine looked down at the smiling face staring up at him and gave a small smile back. He wrapped his arm around him and brought him closer to his chest, letting the kid have this moment.

“I’m happy to be spending more time with you, Daddy,” Ah, here he goes... acting all sweet now that he’s dropped his seemingly bratty attitude.

“Me n’ you both, kid. We better make the most of this ‘cause I’ll be back working soon enough.”

Jack scrunched his eyebrows. “What? But this is only your first day! At least have a week off… I get lonely, Daddy.”

“I know ya do but y’know how important it is to me. I know ya worked hard to get those tickets and I love bein’ here with you but it’s way too dangerous, kid. You’ll just have to wait and see, alright?” He tried to sound as comforting as possible but couldn’t help but add a small hint of bitterness to his tone. He’d love to spend more time with Jack but his job comes first unfortunately. Who knows what kinda shit would happen if he was gone for just a week? Most of his idiot employees end up dead, the new plasmids start malfunctioning, a new type of splicer hellspawn is created… who knows. He can’t risk it. Just thinking about it is making him stressed out enough.

Jack pouted and looked down. It got so boring at home… he’s read the same books, played with the same toys and is not even allowed to leave unless there is an emergency. He would complain out loud but he doesn’t wanna look forward to a punishment when they get home, so his mouth will stay shut for now. Fontaine got angry when he said the wrong thing and upsetting him right now would be the worst thing to do since he’s finally got the chance to take a break and do whatever the hell he pleases. 

Fontaine glanced down at the younger man beside him and sighed. He really does not want to deal with his mood swings right now.

“Oh, don’t sulk. You’ve been with me long enough ta know my priorities.” There was no reaction. “I ain’t sayin’ you’re not important, I’m just sayin’ that I’d like to get on with my line of business if that’s alright with you.” It sounded harsh but Jack really needs to get this into his head before he loses his patience. “Understand?”

Jack nodded. Not good enough. He yelped as he soon found himself being abruptly grabbed by the chin and forced to look up at the intimidating man looming above him. His cheeks quickly going red when he felt the hot breath on his skin. They were so close...

“I’m gonna ask you again; do you understand?”

“...yes, Daddy.”

“Do I need to make any a that clearer for ya?”

“...n-no, Daddy.”

The two stared at each other a bit longer before pulling away, Jack’s chin being freed from Fontaine’s grip. Whilst the older man sat back and got comfortable again, Jack stayed sat up, fidgeting in his seat every now and then. His mind kept racing. ‘I shouldn’t have made him angry,’ ‘Did I bother him that much?’ and even worse, ‘why did that feel so good?’ He knows he was supposed to be scared (he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t) but there was this tingling feeling that made him feel somewhat excited. 

Jack must have been too deep in his thoughts to notice, but it seems like the performance had already started minutes ago. He looked around at all the quiet faces in the hall watching a man on stage read out a section of the play while the actors did their silly little dances in the back. He then turned his attention over to Fontaine who was leaning on the armrest, looking so bored that he’s probably forgotten what they’re doing there in the first place. Jack felt awful, even he’d admit that it wasn’t going great. Fontaine had been working so hard and this is the first place where he's been “treated” to on his break. 

That’s when Jack got an idea; a treat.

Like before, he got closer to Fontaine and latched onto his side, gently hugging his arm. He could tell how pissed off he was so he had to be careful not to go too fast with this. But it’s fine, they had plenty of time. There was no reaction out of the man though, just a quick glance of his eyes which were soon averted. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes before Jack made his next move. 

He reached out his hand and placed it on Fontaines thigh, slowly working it up and down, almost as if it was a way to try and calm him. It didn’t take him long to notice though as he was already looking down at him with a curious, yet intrigued look. “Whatcha doin’, kid?”

Jack looked up at him and spoke with feigned ignorance. “Not much, just watching the play.”

Fontaine cocked an eyebrow at him, playing along. “Really? That’s all, huh?”

“Mhm,” he replied, looking back out at the stage, hearing a scoff above him. If he had to act like an idiot to get his way then that’s what he’ll do. His hand continued to move up and down Fontaines thighs, slowly creeping inbetween them and pushing them apart slightly. To Jack's surprise, they stayed that way; Fontaine knew exactly what was going on. And Jack knew that, too. So, he kept his hand moving. But this time it was ever so slightly closer to his crotch.

‘Maybe I should ask if I can touch him there yet,’ Jack wondered. Usually he has to ask nicely to get what he wants but Fontaine doesn’t seem to mind this time. If he did mind, then he would’ve stopped him when he first started rubbing his thigh, so he took it as a sign to keep going.

While his hands were busy working their way up, his eyes were busy gawking at the growing tent in Fontaines pants. He just wanted to tear the buttons open so he could take it out and swallow it whole but he knew better than that. He had to be a good boy for his Daddy, especially after annoying him today.

Jack waited, drool starting to run down his lips. ‘It’s been long enough, hasn’t it?’ The wait was killing him. 

‘Fuck it,’ he thought. 

His hand quickly found its way to the hardening bulge in between Fontaines legs and grabbed it roughly. There was a low sounding “fuck” coming from the man next to him as his body jerked. Jack couldn’t stop himself from touching it further; rubbing it and kneading it like dough. But he needed more. He ended up moving and resting his hand on the man's zipper, looking up at him pleadingly.

Before Jack could get anything out, Fontaine spoke first, not even looking back at him. “Go ahead, Doll. I ain’t stoppin’ you.” 

That was all he needed. He was soon on his knees atop the chair, eagerly pulling Fontaine’s cock out of its garments and letting it stand in the cool air. Jack’s hand was already attached to it, stroking it up and down after spitting on it to get it wet. He was bathing in the groans Fontaine was making, looking up at him to see that his head was leaning on the back of the chair, eyes shut, mouth slightly open. It only got Jack more excited, and made him speed up his strokes a little. But then suddenly he stopped, opened his mouth and moved forward slightly to get a better angle. This seemed to catch Fontaines attention.

Jack yelped as a fistful of his hair was being grabbed harshly, stopping him from moving. “The hell d’you think you’re doing?” The familiar voice made him shudder. 

“I...I wanna taste you, Daddy,” Jack whimpered as Fontaine stared daggers through him. 

“You wanted to touch me, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Then use your hands. Not your mouth.”

“B-but I wanna-!”

“Enough, kid! Get on with it ‘fore I change my mind.”

That shut Jack up. He looked down and slowly got back into a rhythm with his hands. He really needs to stop prying Fontaine so much, he didn’t like when he got angry. Sometimes his punishments involved hurting Jack and arguing back would lead to one of them.

After some time, Jack noticed his hands were starting to ache but didn’t care much to do anything about it. He couldn’t stop, not now. Some pre-cum managed to leak down from the tip and onto his fingers. He had to resist the urge to lick it up, knowing that if he stopped, Fontaine wouldn’t be very pleased. He was clearly close now. Jack couldn’t explain how badly he wanted to take the whole thing into his mouth and let him fill his throat up, but that’s not what Fontaine told him to do, so he won’t disobey. 

Even as his hands ached, Jack kept going and even sped up as soon as he heard Fontaine start panting a little, getting more fidgety and bucking his hips. But just as they were about to finish, they were abruptly stopped as the theatre lights suddenly turned on and everyone stood up and started clapping, to which Jack quickly moved his hand away and sat up properly like nothing had happened. The two looked stunned. That was over fast.

“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” Fontaine scowled.

“U-um…” Jack didn’t want to say much just in case anything he said annoyed Fontaine further. But, he could try..?

“Well, it’s okay… we can always finish ourselves off when we get home?”

He watched as the older man tucked himself away angrily, leaving a (very) obvious bulge. There were people already leaving the hall so they had to go quite soon before the cleaners showed up. 

“Fuck that, it’s too far. We’re going to a restroom.”

“A...what-?” But before he could say anything else, he found himself being dragged by the arm out of the hall. Fontaine was right about their place being too far away from here, and Jack understood that he could get too impatient sometimes so the restroom was their only option right now. And besides, doing that… in public? In a small space with people just outside? The risk of getting caught?

Their night just got 10x better.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeee I hope I used the tags right, and the rating-  
> But most importantly, I hoped you like it?


End file.
